Itinéraire d'un enfant taré
by Guell85
Summary: Comme tant d'autres, Scabior a disparu dans la bataille. Un journal, la dernière trace de lui, contenant quelques pages griffonnées à des époques différentes. Scabior est foncièrement mauvais mais ce qui l'attend le rendra encore pire. Série de 7 courts one-shots pour essayer de comprendre son esprit tortueux. Fic terminée, j'essayerai d'en poster un chapitre par semaine.
1. Itinéraire d'un enfant taré

**Itinéraire d'un enfant taré...**

*Note de couverture*

… _et raisons d'un échec annoncé. La guerre fait rage, je sens que ma vie s'approche d'un dangereux tournant. Serait-ce sa fin où le début d'une autre ère ? Tout se jouera dans quelques jours de toute façon. Pour ce qui m'intéresse, j'aime la rafle, la camaraderie, le corps des femmes et le grand air. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un larbin. Et je me fiche de tout le reste. _

_**-..._...-** _

_21 novembre 1971 :_ « C'est un garçon. » J'ai vu le jour à la maison. Mes parents sont des petits bourgeois londoniens déjà réactionnaires pour l'époque, aussi, tradition oblige, c'est dans la suite parentale que je suis né. Un petit corps frêle bleui par le manque d'oxygène qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu laisser pour mort. Qu'ils auraient sans doute préféré laisser pour mort... Mais quelques soins de la baguette de l'accoucheuse pour repousser le cordon ombilical enroulé autour de mon cou, et je pris mon premier souffle. Alors que le monde s'éclairait à mes yeux, les ténèbres emplissaient pour la première fois mon âme.

_Mars 1974 :_ C'est le premier souvenir que j'ai de mon enfance. Malgré mon jeune âge, je me souviens encore que nous étions au mois de mars car le jour même mes parents m'avaient emmené à la fête du printemps qui a lieu à chaque fin de ce mois à Little Hangleton. Les couleurs de fleurs flottant par milliers dans le ciel changeaient tant de notre sombre demeure que je pensais avoir été ébloui pour des siècles et des siècles. Le soir, encore trop excité par ces merveilles, je ne trouvais pas le repos dans mon petit lit. J'allais voir mes parents dans leur chambre sans être préparé à ce que j'y vis : mon père en plein ébat - ce que je ne compris que bien plus tard – avec ma mère qui avait le corps entravé de liens. Cette image pourrait sans doute en faire sourire plus d'un aujourd'hui, mais du haut de mes 3 ans et demi, elle était juste effrayante. Je payais chèrement cette intrusion d'une demi seconde, car la correction de mon père fut aussi rare que mémorable, et ses tentatives pour calmer ma frayeur se mesurèrent en nombre de coups.

_Octobre 1981 :_ Mes parents sont dans la joie. Bien que partageant la plupart de ses idées, ma famille n'était pas partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A leurs yeux, les Moldus auraient du se soumettre et les Sangs-de-Bourbes remis à leur place comme il se doit, mais les méthodes trop brutales des Mangemorts les répugnaient. Mes souvenirs à partir de cette époque sont plus clairs. Je peux dire que mes parents n'étaient pas des gens foncièrement mauvais, mais manquaient de chaleur. Enfant unique, j'étais par dessus tout solitaire. C'est peut être pourquoi cet homme me fit un tel effet. Mes parents et moi étions dans la rue lorsque les Aurors vinrent vider une bâtisse de ses habitants qui avaient été reconnu coupable d'être des membres actifs du Lord. L'homme qui marqua ma vie sortit avec violence et vint s'agripper à moi alors que 3 Aurors et un Détraqueur se lançaient à sa poursuite. La présence de la créature encapuchonnée brouilla mon jeune esprit et ajouta au fantastique de la scène. Ses mains fermement posées sur mes épaules, rare contact physique d'un autre humain sur ma peau, et ses mots me disant de ne jamais renier qui je suis, me firent grande impression et restèrent à jamais gravés en moi.

_21 novembre 1981 :_ L'anniversaire de mes 10ans. Pour la première fois, mes parents le fêtèrent autrement que par un morceau de gâteau à la fin d'un repas ordinaire. Mes cousines d'Écosse étaient venues à Londres, et pour une fois j'avais la compagnie d'autres enfants. C'était une journée spéciale, une journée excitante qui me donna l'élan nécessaire pour libérer mes pulsions depuis déjà longtemps refoulées. L'après-midi se passait tranquillement, mais déjà une seule chose m'obsédait : la tenir sous mes mains. Alors que mes 2 autres cousines jouaient au jardin, j'attirais l'aînée dans ma chambre sous un motif fallacieux. J'ai adoré la sentir contrainte sous mon corps, l'empêchant d'esquiver le moindre mouvement, mais j'eus toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de crier ce qui gâcha en partie mon plaisir. Lorsque alerté par les cris, mon père arriva, celui-ci me mit une correction malgré mes mensonges encore maladroits pour expliquer cette prise en flagrant délit. Il goba mon histoire de simple bagarre enfantine, et je pris toujours moins cher que s'il avait soupçonné mes véritables intentions. Par ce premier acte hors-norme (certains diraient « psychopathe ») je gouttais au goût de la peur, et plus encore, à l'odeur de la peur. J'étais au paradis malgré mes joues endolories.

_3 septembre 1982 :_ Je rentre à Poudlard, maison Serpentard comme mon père. Je me sens différent, je suis seul. Les premiers mois seront difficiles, pour ne pas dire douloureux au sens strict du terme.

_12 octobre 1986 :_ Je suis le nouveau gardien de Serpentard. Certes, mes camarades ne m'aiment pas, pour ne pas dire que je les rebute. Mais ma rapidité, ma vivacité d'esprit et mon absence totale de peur ont fait de moi, en toute objectivité, le meilleur.

_19 janvier 1987 :_ Nous avons gagné notre premier match, et une occasion en entraînant une autre, je perds ma virginité. Elle est jolie, brune, et son corps déjà pulpeux pour son âge avait tout pour me rendre heureux. Elle gémit en fermant ses yeux bruns et s'accroche aux draps sous les assauts maladroit de mon corps. Je remplis mon devoir alors que son corps dégage une odeur acide d'excitation qui m'enivre quelque peu. Et pourtant... pourtant je ne ressens rien. Il me vient une irrésistible envie de lui serrer le cou, de la forcer à ouvrir ses grands yeux pour la forcer à plonger son regard dans mon âme pendant que je prend simultanément son corps et sa vie. Je retiens mes plus sombres instinct et joui sans plaisir. Elle m'évitera désormais.

_29 Mai 1988 :_ Je suis amoureux. J'ai fuis avec elle cette vie maudite qui n'aurait jamais pu être la mienne. Elle est mon corps et ma vie. Elle est plus que tout autre chose mon odeur et mon oxygène. Personne ne me la prendra, je ne la laisserai jamais vivre sans moi. En route vers cet autre destin, j'ai déjà décidé qu'elle ne vivra pas sans moi. Et quand son corps sera devenu putride nul ne la remplacera. Les autres ne seront que des succédanées de ce qu'elle a été, des morceaux de chair à malmener pour me souvenir qu'elle n'est pas, qu'elle n'est plus... Je l'aimais, mon humanité a disparu et mon cœur froid est devenu glacé. Elle est morte, et dans sa vengeance funeste, m'a condamné avec elle. Je l'aime plus que tout, je l'aime à sombrer dans la folie, et peut être même est-ce déjà le cas ?


	2. La geôle

**La geôle**

Plus d'insultes ni de cris. Mes os sont encore douloureux d'avoir trop frappé la porte de mes deux poings. Le temps s'effile et à défaut de connaître la course du soleil, les jours qui rétrécissent et le temps qui change, je sens chaque soir un peu plus la chaleur étouffante faire place à une douce tiédeur.

Ils m'ont retiré d'un monde qui n'était pas pour moi, ou plutôt qui était trop beau pour le déchet que je suis devenu. Je regarde inlassablement les aiguilles de l'horloge, vestige humanisant dans le capharnaüm dans lequel je vis désormais. Des vieux meubles dépareillés et des souvenirs en boite autrefois correctement étiquetés. Toute une vie dans quelques boites. Bien sur je les ai jeté, renversé, détruite, avant de les ranger encore et toujours pour tromper l'ennui. J'ai essayé de retrouver un peu de moi-même à travers de vieux morceaux de papiers et de bois aux couleurs fanées. L'endroit regorge aussi de vieux livres que j'ai appris à connaître par cœur depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me replonger dans leurs pages.

Dans quelques heures, ou dans quelques minutes selon le moment du jour ou de la nuit, on me fera manger avant de me laisser croupir à nouveau comme une bête infecte. Je suis une erreur de parcours que l'on dissimule au fond d'une armoire en priant pour que le monde m'oublie. Je leur en veux. Je voudrais les crever mais je n'en ai pas la bravoure, pas pour eux. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais dans la bataille qui m'a amené ici. Je n'étais déjà pas heureux, aujourd'hui je suis anéanti. Les chuchotements et les allées et venues que j'entends parfois ne soulèvent plus en moi le moindre espoir. Tout ça me paraissait tellement surréaliste, c'est aujourd'hui ma réalité. J'ai passé un pied au travers de la cage, je dois maintenant payer mon audace.

Entre deux éclats de lumière artificielle, je retrouve ma léthargie et pense à elle, ma jolie fiancée du moment. Je me demande si je lui manque, si elle s'inquiète, ou juste si elle s'est aperçue que je n'étais plus là. J'imagine tout ce que je lui dirais si je sortais, et le pouvoir qu'elle aurait de faire renaître la vie en moi si seulement elle m'accordait ses bras. Et puis la sensation que si elle savait pourquoi mes parents m'ont enfermé ici, elle me rejetterait elle aussi, heureuse de son sursis. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne la reverrai plus, tant pis. Je suis un déchet. Je fini par m'endormir sur le vieux canapé qui me sert de lit, trop mort pour pleurer, mais encore trop en vie pour mourir. Demain sera comme aujourd'hui, je suis leur honte, je leur fait peur. Ils me cachent. Ils ne me laisseront jamais sortir.

* * *

_NB : Voilà, second chapitre en ligne, c'est le plus court. Pour répondre à mes deux reviews (Merci à vous ! ), oui la dernière date est très rapide et décousue, c'est voulu. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là sera l'objet du chapitre 6. ;)_


	3. Le jugement

**Le jugement**

Tout sauf les Détraqueurs. Qu'on me tue, qu'on me condamne mais pas Azkaban. Il est encore tôt ce matin quand on vient me tirer de ma cellule noire à la taille ridicule. Le temps passé ici aurait du me paraître long, mais il me semblait au contraire filer bien trop vite. Les quelques journées passées n'ont guère été rythmées que par les deux repas se faufilant jusqu'à moi depuis la trappe au bas de la porte. On m'a nourrit ainsi jour après jour, du moins je suppose. Le repas représentait une maigre joie en comparaison des lueurs qui m'éclairaient l'espace d'une seconde et me faisaient l'effet d'un feu ardent venu pour me rendre un peu de mon humanité. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. D'autres seraient déjà devenus fous de cet enfermement, mais pas moi, c'était mon sursis. Et puis les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais fait peur...

Ils étaient mes alliés comme ils l'ont été toute ma vie. Certes, on a bien essayé de me brider une fois ou deux, mais grâce à eux j'ai survécu, joué au chat et à la souris avec les Aurors pour toujours en sortir vainqueur. Je n'étais pas invincible, mais invisible. L'ombre dont on aperçoit les méfaits mais qu'on ne saisit jamais. Les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais trahit, d'ailleurs ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard si c'est avec les lueurs de l'aube qu'ils m'ont saisi. L'amour n'est plus ce qu'il était. Oh je ne parle pas de l'amour d'une femme, celui-là n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'une chimère, un passager encombrant seulement utile le temps d'assouvir quelques pulsions ou de se consoler d'un chagrin après l'autre. Non, c'est dans le lit de mes parents qu'ils m'ont trouvés, là où je m'étais réfugié pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

Il faut pourtant dire que je ne les ai pas souvent ennuyé. Très tôt, ils m'ont fait comprendre que mes larcins et ma violence n'étaient pas à leurs goûts, alors je les ai fui pour ne plus les encombrer. Mais j'aimais mes parents vous savez, d'un amour que je pensais réciproque car jusqu'alors, s'ils avaient tenté de me séquestrer, jamais ils ne m'avaient vendu. Cette nuit là, c'était la bouche et les mains couvertes de sang que j'étais venu me réfugier chez eux. J'étais fatigué et si las... ma peine nécessitait l'amour maternel pour s'apaiser et j'avais besoin du cocon familiale pour réussir un peu à me reposer. Si j'avais su que j'allais vivre mes dernières heures de liberté j'aurais fait les choses différemment ! Non je ne les aurais pas tué, même si j'ai pu parfois en rêver durant mes longues heures d'attentes ici, ils sont bien les seuls dont j'étais incapable de verser le sang. Mais je me serais au moins offert une dernière cuite.

Il est 8h. Je le sais car hier, lors de mon dernier repas, le geôlier m'avait prévenu qu'on viendrait me chercher à cette heure là pour mon procès. Dans les étages les plus bas du ministère, la lumière est rare. Pourtant, lorsque je me retrouve extirpé de ma nuit, je suis soudain tellement ébloui qu'il m'en devient impossible de conserver mes yeux ouverts. J'entends qu'on dit qu'il est exceptionnel que le tribunal du Magenmagot se réunisse « si vite », il faut dire que le dossier contre moi était près depuis des années, ne manquait que l'accusé. On me traîne sans ménagement au travers d'un couloir. Juste pour embêter mon monde et faire une entrée plus fracassante, je décide de ne pas leur faciliter la tâche et de laisser mes pieds inerte. Autant qu'on me remarque pour autre chose que mon teint que je soupçonne blafard, mon hygiène suspendue depuis des jours et ma tignasse emmêlée. J'entends déjà des murmures moqueurs sur mon apparence se demandant si c'est bien « ça » le séducteur sanguinaire devenu le bourreau des jeunes filles. Il faut dire que le dernier portrait de moi détenu par les autorités datait de Poudlard, de quoi m'avoir aidé à passer inaperçu pendant si longtemps.

On m'assoit sur un siège de pierre et, en moins d'une seconde, je sens de lourdes chaînes froides s'enrouler autour de mes chevilles, de mes poignets et de ma cage thoracique. J'en ai mal au point d'en éprouver des difficultés à respirer, un comble pour moi. Est-ce là de la justice ou de la vengeance ? Je parviens enfin à redresser ma tête pour sonder l'assemblée de mes yeux gris. Je suis déçu. La salle est petite et mon auditoire ne doit comporter, tout au plus, qu'une quinzaine de personnes du ministère. Un seul visage m'est vaguement familier parmi tous ses regards mauvais à mon encontre. J'ai la mince satisfaction que Bartemius Croupton Sr se soit donné la peine de venir juger mon affaire en personne. J'ai défrayé la chronique de la Gazette du Sorcier et on m'en remercie par un huis clos. Un comble.

Le long étalage de mes péripéties commence, et je passe le temps comme je peux en lançant des sourires enjôleurs à quelques femmes de l'assistance. La greffière rougie jusqu'aux oreilles, les autres ont plutôt l'air outré par mon comportement débonnaire jusqu'à ce qu'une gifle bien sentie me fasse revenir les pieds sur terre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on venait de me soumettre une question. Au fond de moi je suis pétri par la peur, mais je ne leur donnerai jamais la satisfaction de le laisser paraître.

Pourquoi cette fois encore j'avais tué ma compagne ? Je leur répond en leur demandant pourquoi on me juge pour m'être simplement défendu en utilisant mes propres talents. Elle avait les siens. Le mensonge, la trahison, le dédain et l'absence, le tout savamment dissimulés sous des manières aguicheuses et un sourire vaguement joli. Elle n'était même pas vraiment belle, juste baisable et pour ce point je concède qu'avoir littéralement broyé son cou entre mes mains était un geste un tantinet disproportionné. Elle en avait assez de moi, c'était lassé, elle avait du trouver quelqu'un d'autre sensible à son physique imparfait et ses gestes gauches, quelqu'un d'autre à choyer et couvrir de ses attentions...

Enfin, entre nous, peut on appeler ça des attentions ? Une garce de la pire espèce, aimant les cadeaux, les bonbons, les compliments et le sexe, mais pour le reste on aurait pu la dire abonnée à la liste rouge du réseau de cheminette. Pas un baiser, pas une caresse même après l'acte accompli. Un monstre d'égoïsme et de froideur que je me suis imposé d'aimer bien trop longtemps pour un si maigre retour. Tant pis pour elle, c'est elle qui a ouvert les hostilités avec son manque de compassion et de douceur. Qui peut alors me rendre responsable de m'être simplement défendu, d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire la gorgone qu'elle était. A la place d'un jugement, ce sont des remerciements pour service rendu qu'on devrait me donner. Je leur raconte tout ça et la greffière laisse échapper un hoquet ressemblant à un rire, attirant les foudres du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Je n'aurai pas tout à fait épuisé ma salive pour rien.

Car oui, c'était de la légitime défense. Elle m'a blessé, je le lui ai rendu. Elle m'a glacé les veines, j'ai aspiré son sang encore chaud entre mes lèvres. Elle m'a brisé le cœur - enfin du moins un morceau -, j'ai émietté le sien. Chacun avec ses propres armes.

Le temps file vite dans le petit tribunal semblable à une arène. Ce simulacre de procès ne cherche même pas à cacher que mon sort à été réglé depuis bien longtemps. Je ne peux en espérer qu'une seule chose : qu'on rétablisse la pendaison. Je ne veux pas du baiser, je l'ai vu une fois et ça m'a suffit. Je ne suis pas un grand sentimental mais quand j'y repense ce spectacle me donne la nausée. J'essaye de me convaincre que mon âme est trop pourrie pour intéresser même un Détraqueur. Je ne souhaite pas finir à mon tour en légume vide, la bave aux lèvres et le regard torve confiné dans un service de Sainte Mangouste à tourner sur moi-même ou à me balancer sur une chaise. Mais ne suis-je pas la personne la plus mal placée pour réclamer un peu de dignité ?

Le suspens est à son comble, et pour la première fois je montre un signe de faiblesse en fermant les yeux. La sentence tombe, se sera bien les Détraqueurs. Mais à vie. Un long baiser dans ma cellule en pleine mer, jusqu'à ce que mon âme décide d'elle-même qu'il vaut mieux s'échapper et laisser mon corps pourrir là parmi les autres fantômes. Et tout ça à cause de quelques garces.


	4. NewHaven

**NewHaven**

Je m'éveillais en sursaut sur le petit lit que j'occupais dans ma tente au cœur de le forêt. J'étais seul et l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. J'avais rêvé de mon amour éternel, le 5 ou peut être 6ème. Celui juste avant Azkaban. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la bassine au bout de la tente, y verser de l'eau fraîche et me rincer le visage afin de finir de me réveiller. En relevant mes yeux, je vis mon reflet se dessiner dans le miroir fendu. J'observais mes prunelles froides déformées par le miroir brisé, et comme toujours, j'ai eus du mal à m'y reconnaître. Pourtant, à l'exception de mes cheveux devenus irrécupérables, je me suis plutôt bien sorti de mon séjour de 5 années sous le joug des Détraqueurs. J'avais rapidement récupéré tout mon poids et faisais à peine plus vieux que mon âge, mais le fond de mes rétines, elles, n'exprimaient plus rien d'autre que de l'indifférence.

Était-ce Azkaban le coupable, ou avais-je perdu mon humanité bien avant ? Je me remémore ce dernier été avant mon emprisonnement, déjà poursuivi par les Aurors pour d'autres crimes et d'autres femmes. Mes pas d'errances m'avaient conduit à NewHaven, petit port anglais dans lequel une communauté sorcière s'était établie. Un lieu à l'époque un peu oublié de tous et donc parfait pour quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on l'oubli. Je m'étais établi dans une auberge appelée « La licorne étincelante », dont l'enseigne branlante annonçait tout de suite la couleur : la seule chose d'étincelante que contenait l'auberge était la dent en or de sa tenancière. Et encore, seulement les bons jours. Verres fendus, tables poussiéreuses, chambres infestées de puces et de toiles d'araignées, nourriture suspecte, odeurs poisseuses de fluides corporels en tout genre. Là-bas, même l'alcool semblait être servi dans le seul but de mettre votre système digestif à l'épreuve. En termes plus clairs, je m'y sentais comme chez moi.

Pour survivre, et parce qu'il me fallait bien payer la chambre et la tambouille, je multipliais les petits boulots comme vendre des pétards du Dr Flibuste, voler des bourses dans la rue, décharger les bateaux ramenant potions, ingrédients et animaux rares. Je menais une vie plutôt tranquille entre la mer, la nuit et la boisson, jusqu'au jour où mon chemin croisa celui d'une brune à la beauté pas si exceptionnelle que ça mais au regard captivant. Elle était occupée à lire le dernier Chicaneur sur un banc le long du port. Je ne sais si ce sont ses cheveux voletant dans la brise telles des vagues ou son odeur de cannelle et de sel qui m'attirèrent le plus, toujours est-il que sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, je me retrouvais assis près d'elle, droit comme un « i ».

Nous engageâmes la conversation, et je ne sais par quel miracle elle ne me trouva ni rébarbatif, ni repoussant. J'avais déjà séduit bien des sorcières par le passé, mais rarement des femmes que l'on pourrait considérer comme « bien ». Des -trop- jeunes filles, des alcooliques accrocs aux xérès, des filles perdues, des moldues crédules et quelques sorcières bonnes pour Sainte Mangouste ou Azkaban, voir les deux, reflétaient là fidèlement l'impressionnant contenu de mon tableau de chasse. Elle, elle était issue d'une famille pauvre mais à priori tout à fait correcte, et c'est ainsi qu'elle alla jusqu'à accepter mon invitation à passer la soirée avec moi. Bien sur, pour ce faire, j'optais pour un endroit un peu plus reluisant que « La licorne étincelante ».

Nous passâmes une soirée « délicieuse » pour reprendre ses mots. Contrairement à l'image que l'on aimait se faire de moi je n'étais en rien un rustre, j'avais reçu une éducation des plus strictes, et connaissais l'aristocratie presque aussi bien que n'importe quel Malefoy. Et c'est parce que je méprisais cette aristocratie bien sous tout rapport et dont rien ne devait dépasser, que j'en vins à faire oublier mon nom et a me conduire en parfaite canaille. J'aimais tant susciter des mines choquées d'indignation sur mon passage et voler à contre-courant. Mais pour être auprès d'elle je tins secret mon glorieux passé qui avait fait la joie de la rubrique « faits divers » de la Gazette du Sorcier, et me concentrait tout entier à la séduire, ce que je réussis une fois de plus. Était-elle si naïve ou seulement encore plus désespérée que moi ?

Nous multipliâmes les rendez-vous, je lui racontais ce qu'elle voulait entendre, justifiant ma précarité par les mauvais coups du sorts. Au bout de quelques journées fort longues je la fis définitivement mienne lorsqu'elle consentit à venir visiter ma pauvre chambre. Dès lors, je rassemblais mes affaires et pris mes quartiers dans sa petite maison de briques rouge à quelques rues de la mer. Je fis de mon mieux pour lui faire croire que nous étions un couple tout à fait acceptable et conventionnel. J'allais jusqu'à participer aux sortilèges de ménage et veillais à ce que jamais elle ne me croise quand je détroussais quelques sorciers dans la pénombre ou cambriolais des maisons moldues. Et je la rendais tellement heureuse lorsque je lui offrais les trésors de mes larcins.

Je gouttais à cette vie presque normale depuis quelques semaines, presque rien diriez-vous, mais pour moi une éternité. Depuis ma fuite de Poudlard je n'avais guère passé plus de deux semaines au même endroit, et toujours seul. J'en venais même à oublier les Aurors et les cadavres laissés derrière moi. Les quelques cicatrices zigzaguant sur mon corps prenaient chacune une toute nouvelle histoire dans lesquelles je devenais le héros. J'étais un véritable pacha, amoureux transi et près à tant de sacrifices pour garder ma belle sorcière auprès de moi. Dans ses yeux j'eus la sensation d'être quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie, et le trou béant que j'avais au fond du ventre ne se faisait plus tant sentir. Seulement... je crois que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, elle en vint à se lasser quand même de moi.

Mes efforts ne lui suffisaient pas, je passais trop de temps avachis dans le jardins à regarder les nuages, je buvais trop de whisky pur feu, et mes sorties nocturnes devenaient suspectes. Ses rires à mes bêtises, mes tours de passe-passe, à mes fleurs mal coupées et à mes imitations de moldus laissèrent place à des soupirs exaspérés, qui se changèrent eux-même en reproches, puis en crises de larmes. J'étais totalement démuni. Tout ce que j'essayais tombait à l'eau et je me montrais totalement inapte à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais beau vouloir recoudre nos blessures, toujours je n'arrivais qu'à les rendre plus sanglantes. Et puis le bal des bateaux se faisaient inlassablement, jour après jour, apportant avec eux de nouvelles denrées, de nouveaux trésors, de nouveaux visages tous plus beaux que ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Comme j'aurais aimé déclencher un orage pour tous les faire chavirer, tous les détruire pour n'être plus que nous deux ! Mais je n'étais qu'un sorcier médiocre avec un mauvais fond et aux rêves inatteignables. Et puis il y eut le bateau de trop, celui qui lui apportait un nouvel amour...

Le vide se refit en moi. Le trou béant au creux de mon ventre me rappela qu'il n'était jamais tout à fait parti et me souffla que le seul moyen d'en apaiser la douleur était de me venger. Je les suivais et observais leur manège. Des rires échangés, des œillades abjectes, une danse, une main qui se pose. Déjà plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Elle était mienne, et si elle devait ne plus m'appartenir alors elle ne serait à personne. J'étais un solitaire qui n'avait jamais supporté la moindre séparation. Je pris les devants quand ils se séparèrent poliment, et l'attendit à la maison assis dans la pénombre. Quand elle rentra, je n'eus pas besoin d'user de mots pour qu'elle sache que j'étais au courant. Je ne sais ce qui dans mon visage la fit s'écrouler, mais elle s'excusa, parla de seconde chance et, face à mon insupportable mutisme, partie en trombe dans la chambre. Je me levais, et sans me précipiter suivis ses pas jusqu'au chambranle de la porte pour l'observer.

Alors je m'allongeais à ses côtés, mon corps tourné vers elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et nos lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un baiser doux et timide. Ma main se posa sur sa hanche pour laquelle j'aurais déclenché les pires guerres, remonta vers ses côtes en effleurant son ventre au travers de ses vêtements, détacha sa ceinture contenant sa baguette, pressa son sein l'espace d'une seconde pour finir sa course dans son cou. Notre baiser se fit plus profond et je vis qu'elle m'avait fermé ses paupières. Mes doigts chatouillèrent quelques mèches folles collées à sa peau, mon pouce se désolidarisa de ses frères et, ensemble, se refermèrent dans une poigne mortelle. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et eut un soubresaut qui désunit nos lèvres. Elle puait l'angoisse et la terreur, je m'enivrais de chacune de ces saveurs. Je restais immobile tandis que son corps se tordait sous ma main et que sa bouche émettait des borborygmes absurdes. Je fermais les yeux, pressais mon visage contre sa joue et laissais glisser mes larmes dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que silence se fasse. Cette fois, j'y avais vraiment cru.

Je me levais au bout de quelques heures, me servais un dernier verre à la santé de mon désespoir et pris le large, direction le port, direction la maison.


	5. Une vocation

**Une vocation**

Je m'ennuyais atrocement en cette nuit longue et fraîche qui avait fait suite à mon échappé d'Azkaban. J'étais en effet à nouveau en cavale depuis quelques semaines, ayant eu la chance de bénéficier de la fuite des Mangemorts pour me carapater à mon tour. Je n'étais pas l'un des leurs, seulement un dommage collatéral mais ce détail ne faisait aucune différence pour les autorités. Les Mages Noirs m'avaient libéré sans le vouloir, et eux seuls semblaient accorder un peu d'importance à mes talents. Je ressassais la conversation que nous avions eu, et il me semblait de plus en plus évident qu'ils étaient ma seule chance de vivre en paix, mais pour cela encore devais-je leur apporter la preuve de mon allégeance.

Mon esprit était accaparé par ces sombres pensées mêlées de solitude. Il me revenait en tête les persiflages de sorciers plus fortunés qui n'avaient de cesse de me toiser avec leurs airs condescendants. Trop de jours s'étaient écoulés pendant lesquels j'avais tenté de me ranger du côté des hommes honnêtes en repoussant leur proposition. Le résultat était bien médiocre. Ne supportant plus le tiraillement de mes muscles depuis trop longtemps au repos, les suppliques de mon souffle ne désirant que l'ardeur d'une course et de mon âme réclamant sa part de sang, je pris enfin la décision qui me dardait tant.

Je quittais ma bicoque, plus noir et silencieux que la nuit elle même. Discrètement, je transplanais dans un village sorcier quelconque et choisis une maison au hasard. Je profitais pleinement des senteurs émanant du doux foyer, si tranquille et paisible. J'ouvris le portail grinçant comme si le vent s'y insérait doucement, puis m'avança sans bruit à pas réguliers sur le chemin menant au perron. Une, deux, trois marches avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'un Alohomora inaudible, les imprudents devaient encore ignorer le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il n'y avait que trois odeurs : un homme, une femme et un jeune adolescent retiré de Poudlard pour les vacances, ou Cracmol ? Le foyer était doux et cossu, il y régnait une atmosphère de paix tellement étrangère au tout nouveau rafleur que je m'apprêtais à devenir.

Guidé par mon sens olfactif, je montais à l'étage sans même visiter le logis sans intérêt à mes yeux. Après tout, j'étais à présent un faiseur de tombe, pas un pilleur. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ces gens étaient déjà mort. Je pris un moment pour moi, fermant mes yeux un instant, respirant profondément pour me guider vers la chambre parentale dont la porte était entrouverte. Plus agile qu'un chat, je me faufilais dans la pièce et, sans perdre une seconde, tuais l'homme encore endormi d'un Diffindo sous la gorge.

Tandis que le sang se répandait sur le drap, trop exalté par l'ivresse, je m'approchais de la victime suivante en oubliant toute discrétion. La femme sortit tendrement de son sommeil, encore toute innocente des méfaits se jouant sous son toit et alors que la tiédeur du sang de son époux commençait à se rependre sous elle. Elle me vit, sursauta, prit peur, s'affola, vit son mari et enfin hurla. L'espace d'une seconde je fus désemparé. Je ne voulais tellement pas ça. C'était à contre-cœur que je la fis taire d'un Avada Kedavra afin de ne pas rameuter tout le quartier. Elle mourut sans même m'avoir offert le plaisir de faire monter l'horreur à ses yeux, de me permettre de sentir les pores de sa peau suinter de panique pendant que je faisais durer son supplice... Mais lorsque je pris la décision de lui infliger le sort de mort, je me devais de faire un choix.

Je me retournais alors vers le jeune garçon athlétique d'une quinzaine d'année, typiquement le genre de jeune sorcier qui ne m'aurait pas même adressé un regard à l'époque de Pouldard. Je n'eus pas à regretter une seule seconde mon choix tandis que l'ado, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, prit la fuite. Ce soir, la chasse ne faisait que commencer...


	6. Si je regarde en arrière

**Si je regarde en arrière**

Comment j'en suis venu à rafler ? C'est une longue histoire dont j'ai moi-même parfois du mal à recoller les morceaux. Regarder en arrière me fait peur, voir comment je me suis perdu en chemin... Dès ma naissance j'étais différent, mais je ne crois pas avoir toujours été aussi mauvais. Je suis un chasseur au service de la pire vermine alors que je ne crois même pas en leur guerre. Elle ne représente pour moi qu'une excuse me permettant de voyager à découvert et aller de crime en crime.

Si je dois aller au fond des choses, alors je dois admettre que tout a vraiment commencé lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard. Comme tout descendant de sang pur qui se respecte, j'avais intégré la maison des Serpentards, certes. Mais j'étais un sorcier en herbe d'une puissance tout à fait ordinaire, ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était ma personnalité dixit mes camarades. Oh oui, déjà à l'époque je leur foutais la trouille, pourtant je ne leur demandais rien. Je restais assis prostré dans mon coin, solitaire, regardant, scrutant même, pendant que les autres flânaient. Je n'avais pas d'amis, et parfois j'enviais l'aîné des Weasley qui était mon exact opposé. Mais peu importe celui-là, son histoire ne m'intéresse pas.

Reprenons. Je scrutais les autres oui, mais pas seulement... J'aimais me cacher dans les si nombreux recoins qu'offrait le château pour observer et respirer. Oui, respirer. C'est que très tôt, dès l'incident avec ma cousine, je compris que j'avais un nez hors du commun. Hélas, comment les autres auraient-ils pu comprendre mon comportement ? Eux qui ne vivaient, ne ressentaient et ne communiquaient que par leurs autres sens ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre que par mes inquisitions dans leurs affaires personnelles, ne se cachait pas un comportement de sociopathe, mais une forme d'expression destinée à les comprendre, à les savoir, à les faire mien comme eux apprenaient à se connaître autour d'un feu de cheminé.

Je leur faisais peur donc, à tous y compris les Serpentards. Quelques uns, par esprit purement clanique, avaient essayé de m'approcher au cours de mes premières années avant de finir par m'éviter comme les autres. Ce qui effraie est rejeté. Ainsi, je me retrouvais être le souffre-douleur de ma promotion. Contre eux tous je ne représentais plus une grande menace. On me ficha à peu près la paix lorsque je fus pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais cette position d'asocial m'apportait toutefois une satisfaction qui allait m'être bien utile dans le futur : je devenais à la fois le nez le plus singulier, mais aussi le meilleur sorcier à la course à pieds. Je peux courir très longtemps, et presque aussi vite qu'un loup. Ceci, couplé à mes bases en magie, font de moi un piètre duelliste mais un excellent rafleur. Que dis-je ? Le meilleur rafleur.

Je m'égare... J'étais dans ma 6ème année quand le directeur Albus Dumbledore décida de procéder à un échange entre académies. Ainsi, de nouvelles têtes firent leur apparition dans ma promotion, et parmi elles se trouvait la femme qui changea ma vie. Je n'aime pas me la rappeler mais aujourd'hui fera exception. C'était une petite blonde, venue de Russie. Une vraie poupée Russe d'ailleurs. Elle était belle ça oui ! Sa peau pâle, ses yeux océans, ses courbes raffinées, ses mains fines, ses cheveux d'or et son corsage délicat. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait irrésistible à mes yeux, non. J'étais, sous mon apparente froideur, plus délicat que les autres garçons. Ce qui me l'a rendait si désirable, c'était son odeur. Une odeur incroyable, il y avait du... et du... Non c'était indéfinissable. C'était une senteur de merveille. Plus tard je compris que c'était l'odeur de la peur exacerbé que je lui inspirais. En tout les cas, ce fut elle qui me rendit accroc.

Je la suivais partout, volais ses affaires à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Et elle ? Elle se retournait sans cesse sur ses pas, surveillant si j'étais là, et j'y étais comme toujours, je ne voulais pas lui manquer. Elle se plaint un jour à cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, sans doute pour attirer plus encore l'attention sur elle. La vieille fit son enquête et découvrit mes trésors : sa cravate, une plume, une boucle d'oreille, un short et toute sorte d'affaires pour lesquelles je m'étais donné tant de mal. Je savais bien qu'ils allaient me renvoyer si je continuais, alors je décidais de prendre mon courage par le cou et de me lancer, avec honnêteté et franchise pour tenter de me sortir de ce pétrin.

J'allais la voir pendant le dîner dans la grande salle. Elle était à la table des serdaigles quand je me tins devant elle. J'étais gauche et balbutiant mais ne cédais pas à la panique. Alors je lui confessais tout. À quel point je pensais à elle, à quel point elle m'obsédait, combien je l'aimais et désirais son odeur. La première et la dernière fois que j'osais parler à voix haute de mon étrange penchant. Je lui dis que je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, que je la protégerais de tout, que nous partirions loin pour ne vivre que de nous même. Je lui promis que lorsqu'elle se flétrirait, j'enfermerais son odeur dans un flacon pour que jamais elle ne me quitte... Et ils ont ri à mes mots qu'ils trouvaient si pathétiques. Et elle... elle se liquéfia sur place, me prit pour un monstre et me hurla de la laisser tranquille ! Elle me jeta à la figure que je la dégouttais. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras d'un imbécile quelconque de Gryffondor. Stupide et courageux gryffondor qui me donna, soit dit en passant, une bien belle correction dès le lendemain.

J'aurais pu en rester là, passer à autre chose comme on dit, mais je ne suis pas homme à me laisser abattre. Une nuit savamment préparée, cela va de soi, je m'introduisis dans les dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle. Comment je fis ? La charade était simplette et il est facile de berner un escalier avec un parfum si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Guidé par ses effluves sucrées, je découvris sa chambre et m'introduisis sous la tenture de son lit. Je la surplombais de toute ma taille. Comme elle était belle, calme et sereine. Comme hors d'atteinte, comme une statue. Et elle semblait toute entière m'être destinée, là, dans les draps où elle était nichée. Je la sentais depuis un moment quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur moi, des yeux rond comme des billes. Plus rapide que le vent, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche, la stupefixais puissamment et l'emportais dans le plus grand secret.

J'étais effrayé quand je traversais Poudlard tenant mon fardeau contre mon torse. J'étais en nage, je respirais fort, et la bougresse était bien plus lourde qu'il ne m'était apparu de prime abord. Toutefois, avec force et détermination, je réussis à nous échapper, tel Roméo et Juliette, au nez (si je puis dire) et à la barbe de tous. Que se passa t'il ensuite à Poudlard ? Je l'ignore, je n'y ai plus jamais remis les pieds. Parti pour nous couper du monde, je volais un balai et filais je ne sais où, au hasard le plus total. C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle on ne nous retrouva pas. Je n'avais pas de plan, seulement un instinct. Et mon instinct de survie est sacrément aiguisé.

La tenant toujours groggy, nous trouvâmes une vieille masure abandonnée, sans doute le souvenir d'un garde chasse. Je fis de menus travaux décoratifs, ajoutait quelques barreaux et quelques chaînes ici et là, et y installa ma bien aimée où nous entamèrent une vie à deux. Au début, je dois avouer qu'elle se montrait un tantinet récalcitrante. Mais bien vite elle se mit à me réclamer sans cesse. Elle attendait toujours quelque chose de moi et j'étais heureux de répondre à ses caprices. De la nourriture, un seau d'eau pour se laver, du savon parfumé quelque fois, et sur ce dernier point, si vous saviez comme j'étais contre, son odeur naturelle était tellement enchanteresse. Mais l'amour nous fait faire bien des folies.

Parfois, je me laissais aller à la prendre dans mes bras. Je la détachais, serrais ses petits poignets blanc d'une main, et lui tenais fermement la taille de l'autre. Assis à ses côtés, le nez plongé dans son cou et dans ses cheveux... ce furent les plus merveilleux des instants. Alors je la réinstallais contre ses chaînes, et respirais chaque parcelle de son corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête en passant par ses chevilles, son aine et ses seins. Mais je ne suis pas un de ses fous qui l'aurait pris par la force. Les plaisirs charnels ne m'intéressaient guère à l'époque. Les rares expériences que j'avais eu dans le domaine avaient été un fiasco. Ce que je désirais, c'était seulement d'exhaler sa peur.

Je vécus ainsi dans le bonheur pendant quelques temps. Mais un jour, je la serrais tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit à jamais, son doux visage contre mon cœur... Sur le coup ça ne me chagrina guère, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'avec sa vie s'échappait aussi son doux parfum.

J'en fus malheureux, triste et contrarié au possible. Non sans un profond chagrin, je la laissais là et partis loin, errant de village en village, vivant de peu et terminant mon instruction moi-même. Je la cherchais partout, son odeur. Je crus la découvrir souvent, en vain. Des mirages mis sur ma route sur lesquels se déversaient ma peine et ma rage.

C'est ainsi qu'à force d'enlever et de pister, j'acquis la réputation de meilleur nez d'Angleterre, et de sorcier à abattre. Dans les journaux on me qualifiait de sociopathe, de marginal, d'érotomane ou encore de séducteur fou. Personne ne comprenait. Puis l'époque a changé, les priorités politiques aussi. Le poste de rafleur me fut proposé au hasard d'une rencontre aux embrumes, me permettant à la fois de faire parti intégrante de la société et de courtiser des jeunes femmes en fleur à ma guise. Une façon de joindre l'utile à l'agréable tout en poursuivant ma quête mortuaire.


	7. La rafle

**NB :** Dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont ou vont me laisser des reviews. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire à nouveau sur ce personnage, mais ne jamais dire jamais. Toutefois je compte bien lui permettre de faire une apparition dans mon autre fic en cours d'écriture. **  
**

Kervana : Oui, mais c'est totalement fortuit. le 6ème chapitre est en réalité le 1er texte que j'ai écrit sur Scabior il y a de ça des années, à l'époque sur un RPG. Je n'avais jamais lu ni vu "Le Parfum", j'ai vu le film juste après avoir posté mon texte car on m'avait fait la même remarque, et effectivement la ressemblance était troublante. D'ailleurs, avant de poster ici, j'ai remanié mon texte car la version originale était encore plus proche du Parfum.

* * *

**La rafle.**

Les arbres s'enchaînent dans mon champ de vision. Je slalome entre les troncs, aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettent. Dans la pénombre de cette aube naissante je cours, guidé d'avantage par mon flair que par ma vue. Les fuyards sont encore à quelques centaines de mètres devant nous, je le sens à leur odeur à peine perceptible à cette distance. Ils ne ralentirons pas, ils sont bien trop effrayés pour ça. La vie, la mort, la plus belle des motivations. Et c'est pour ces courses-poursuites, résumés de l'existence toute entière, que je respire encore.

Je défile dans la végétation d'un bois trop bien connu à force d'en sonder les moindres recoins à la recherche de mes proies. A chaque fois je me sens comme transporté par mes plus bas instincts. Mes instincts, tout ce qu'il me reste. Rejeté, bafoué, insulté. J'étais un misérable vaurien, une bête traquée, rebut de la société qu'il fallait anéantir... avant qu'elle ne vous anéantisse. Des années à fuir, se cacher, vivant misérablement. Une solitude insupportable. J'ai eu beau aimer, je n'ai pas reçus en retour. Ni d'elles, ni d'eux.

Oh bien sur, je l'avais sans doute mérité. Il n'y a pas de place pour un meurtrier. Le crime perd de son passionnel quand il se répète. Alors j'étais finalement devenu ce qu'ils voyaient, un simple tortionnaire sans sentiment, un amas de chair vivant sur le fil du rasoir. Je n'avais plus ni buts, ni attentes, que celui de jouer au fléreur et au doxy, jusqu'au jour où le piège se refermerait à jamais sur ma tête une nouvelle fois. C'est que j'ai bien cru finir mes jours à Azkaban jusqu'à l'évasion des Mangemorts qui me permit de me faufiler hors des murs à mon tour.

Je cours encore à m'en étouffer. Je m'en rapproche, je les sens d'avantage malgré mes difficultés croissantes à lever ma cage thoracique pour inspirer l'air qui me mène inexorablement jusqu'à eux. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se déchirent. Je me souviens de ma mère et de son dernier regard. Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai ôté la flamme de ses yeux, même si l'on dit que le chagrin que je lui faisais porter à précipité son déclin. Je me revois monter discrètement à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour n'y trouver que la pénombre et une odeur de chair pourrissante que je ne connaissais déjà que trop bien. Comme j'ai regretté à ce moment là de n'être rien d'autre qu'un minable fou. Comme j'aurais aimé animer ses yeux d'autre chose que du chagrin, et être à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main lors de son dernier souffle. J'ai essayé, juste après. J'ai essayé de me tenir à carreau, d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais c'était sans espoir et sans avenir. Je n'avais déjà plus rien.

Il ne reste plus que quelques pas à parcourir sur la plaine. Je dois tenir, il n'y a pas d'issue, ils ne peuvent m'échapper. C'est une fuite en avant qui ne peut que les conduire entre mes mains, pour qu'ils finissent comme moi, désertés de toute humanité. Car c'est bien ce que je suis. Avec le souffle de ma mère, ma propre raison de subsister s'était anéantie. J'ignorais encore que les choses s'apprêtaient à changer, que quelqu'un allait s'élever, et redonner un rang aux êtres comme moi. Et c'est ainsi, par une histoire que tous connaissent déjà, que mes talents furent remarqués, presque appréciés, ou tout du moins employés. Pour la première fois depuis des années, on me sauvait de mon errance et de ma mélancolie. Bien sur, à leurs yeux j'étais toujours un chien galeux, et les proies que je leur ramenais n'était pas payées à leurs justes valeurs. J'étais exploités oui, mais j'avais une place, un rôle à jouer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et les femmes ? Ah les femmes... Elles étaient toujours terrorisées, pleines d'appréhensions face à mon approche. En même temps, la crainte que je suscitais et le respect que me témoignaient mes compagnons me rendait attrayant. Pauvre, souillé par des litres de sang, mais à l'abri des fureurs des sorciers à la marque, et suffisamment sans peur pour être rassurant en ces temps troublés. Pour la première fois, quelques unes ont partagé ma couche sans que je les contraigne ou n'ai besoin de les embobiner. Je me souviens comme leurs odeurs étaient délicates. Le parfum d'une femme qui s'offre de son plein gré est si grisant, tellement meilleur que ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors, presque aussi bon que le goût acide de la peur qui remonte de ses pupilles en cet instant, et s'échappe par tous les pores de sa peau tandis que son corps s'étale sous mon poids. Je les ai rattrapé.

J'observe les yeux de ma victime qui deviennent de plus en plus exorbités au fur et à mesure que son corps vient à manquer d'oxygène. C'est à son tour de suffoquer. Elle n'a plus de baguette, confiscation du ministère, c'était presque trop facile. Je laisse son compagnon aux mains de mes sbires et prend plaisir à récolter ses larmes avec ma langue. Comme pour toutes les autres, j'inscris l'expression de panique contenu dans ses rétines au fond de mon cœur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer, morte elle ne vaut plus rien. Pas pour moi.

Je ne crois plus en rien, je n'ai confiance en personne. Je profite de chaque inspiration , elle sera peut être la dernière. Je ne vis que pour ces instants de liberté où mon cœur tambourine fort dans ma poitrine et où mon souffle fait souffrir chaque recoin de mon corps. Je ne vis que pour ces moments où mon reflet dans leurs yeux me prouve mon existence. Des courses effrénées, des vies gâchées, des blessures au corps et à l'âme qui n'ont plus aucune importance. Je suis encore vivant.


End file.
